THE PERVERT PARK CHANYEOL
by 407bubleblue
Summary: (REPOST) kisah kehidupan rumah tangga ChanBaek diwarnai dengan si pervert Park Chanyeol dan tingkah menggemaskan baby Nabi/just read/ChanBaek GS/Rate M/ NO CHILD/ RnR juseyoo!.../


**The Pervert Park**

**Author : LynKim**

**Cast : Chanbaek + Nabi**

**Length : 1shoot**

**Rated : M**

**...**

**Hai, Whatssup broh (gaya lebay)**

**Saya balik membawa FF titipan dari kakak tersayang (I DON'T OWN THIS FIC, STORY IS BELONG AUTHOR : LynKim)**

**N gak mau banyak ngomong langsung baca saja, jangan lupa tinggalin REVIEW ya? *bbuing-bbuing***

**ppyong~**

**...**

"Hentikan Chan!" Teriak yeoja dengan bibir tipis pada namja yang duduk didepannya yang tengah memasang wajah konyolnya,sehingga...

"AWWW... YAK!" Teriak sang yeoja.

"Hahahahahahaa."

"Hentikan tawa bodohmu Park Chanyeol. Ini menyakitkan. Nabiya,hentikan sayang.. Auhh..." ujar sang yeoja pada bayi perempuan cantik yang tengah berada dipangkuannya. "Park Chanyeol hentikan. Ini sakit.." desis sang yeoja dengan wajah memerah menahan sakit.

"Kyaaa..."

"OMO... Hahh... Sudah kubilang jangan mengganggu Nabi saat dia sedang menyusu Park Chanyeol pabbo." Sungut Baekhyun sembari mendesah lega saat bayi cantiknya melepas gigitannya pada puting susunya.

"Lihatlah sayang eommamu semakin menggemaskan kalau sedang marah." Ujar Chanyeol sambil mengambil putrinya dari pangkuan sang istri yang tengah memberikan pandangan sebal pada dirinya.

"Ppa... ppaa..."

"Kau memang menggemaskan sayang." Ujar Chanyeol sambil mencium pipi Nabi secara bertubi-tubi membuat bayi kecil itu semakin senang dengan tangan menepuk-nepuk pipi ayahnya.

"Hahh.. selalu saja seperti itu." Desah Baekhyun sambil memasukkan kembali payudaranya kedalam pakaiannya.

"Kenapa kau memasukkannya,yeobo?" Interuksi Chanyeol. Otomatis Baekhyun menatap suaminya itu dengan mata yang melotot. Sedangkan Chanyeol tentu saja menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan mesumnya.

"YAK!"

"HUWEEEEEE..."

"Lihatlah kau membuatnya menangis dengan suara cemprengmu,yeobo. Sstttt.. tenanglah sayang. Appa disini,eomma tidak membentakmu." Chanyeol berusaha membujuk Nabi agar berhenti menangis.

"Hiks .. huwe... maaa..." tentu saja Nabi hanyalah bayi berusia 9 bulan yang kalau dia menangis pasti akan mencari ibunya terlebih dahulu. Nabi mengulurkan tangannya pada Baekhyun dan Baekhyun segera mengambilnya dari Chanyeol.

"Gwenchana.. Mianhae eomma bukan membentakmu sayang. Salahkan appamu yang mesum itu." Bisik Baekhyun berusaha menenangkan Nabi.

"Huweee... maaa.. maa..." Nabi menangis sambil menggesekkan wajahnya ke dada Baekhyun,tentu saja Baekhyun mengerti apa yang diinginkan anaknya segera memberikan apa yang Nabi mau.

"Eomma disini sayang. Stttt..." Ujar Baekhyun sambil kembali mengeluarga payudaranya,dan tentu saja,Setelah puting payudara Baekhyun masuk kedalam mulut mungil Nabi,dia langsung terdiam. "Jangan coba menggigit lagi,awas kalau kau menggigit eomma tidak akan memberimu makan. Dan kau..." Baekhyun mengalihkan tatapannya pada lelaki bermata lebar yang duduk disampingnya. "Yak! Hentikan wajah mesummu itu Park Chanyeol." Pekik Baekhyun sambil mengubah arah duduknya agar Chanyeol tidak bisa melihat dadanya lagi. Sementara Nabi hanya mengerjabkan mata lucu dan terus melakukan kegiatan makannya.

Memang sekarang ini Chanyeol sedang menatap kearah Baekhyun dengan tatapan mesumnya. Park Chanyeol,26 tahun seorang manager pemasaran disebuah perusahaan,dia adalah seorang ayah dari seorang bayi perempuan cantik berusia 9 bulan yang diberi nama Nabi. Dan tentu saja,istrinya bernama Byun Baekhyun,yeoja cantik berusia 27 tahun. Mereka menikah kurang lebih 1,5 tahun sebelum Nabi lahir. Jadi,bisa kalian tebak kalau Nabi ada sebelum orangtuanya menikah. :)

"Wae? Kenapa kau melarangku. Kau istriku dan kau adalah milikku. Jadi, aku bebas menatapmu sesuka hatiku."protes Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol, "Apa kau tidak malu pada anakmu ha?" Desisnya.

"Wae? Kenapa aku harus malu? Nabi ada karena aku..."

"Sttttttt... Jangan menganggu. Biarkan Nabi tidur,aku takut pikirannya akan tercemar olehmu." Baekhyun segera memotong ucapan Chanyeol. "Segera mandi,dan ganti bajumu. Makan malam sudah aku tata dimeja." Lanjut Baekhyun,tanpa menghadap kearah Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tersenyum,dia tidak bohong kalau dia sangat bahagia mendapatkan wanita seperti Baekhyun. Walau kadar kecerewetannya terkadang membuat dia gila. Tapi,Baekhyun akan selalu memperhatikannya apa yang baik untuk Chanyeol dan apa yang tidak baik untuknya.

"Kenapa kau masih tersenyum disitu?"

GREPP

Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun dari belakang dan menjatuhkan kepalanya diperpotongan leher Baekhyun. Dan Chanyeol bisa melihat kalau Nabi hampir memejamkan mata sipitnya. Chanyeol mengamati putrinya dari bahu Baekhyun. Hampir 90% wajah Nabi adalah fotokopi dari istrinya. Hanya hidung Nabi saja yang mirip dengan hidungnya. Sekali lagi Chanyeol tersenyum.

"Kau adalah hal terindah yang diberikan Tuhan untukku,yeobo." Bisik Chanyeol dengan suara beratnya sebelum Baekhyun memprotes akan tindakannya. Akhirnya Baekhyun terdiam,dia juga tidak mau membuat putri kecilnya itu bangun dan menangis lagi. "Dan Nabi,adalah kado terindah dari Tuhan untuk kita." Lanjut Chanyeol. "Saranghae yeobo." Wajah Baekhyun sekarang sudah layaknya seperti kepiting rebuh mendengar penuturan Chanyeol.

.

Setelah menidurkan Nabi,Baekhyun menghampiri Chanyeol di meja makan. "Kenapa kau belum memakan makananya?" Tanya Baekhyun saat mendapati suaminya itu hanya menatap makanannya dan tidak ada niatan untuk memakannya.

Chanyeol tersenyum,dan memberi isyarat pada Baekhyun untuk duduk disampingnya. "Aku ingin makan dari tangan istriku." Ujar Chanyeol dan membuat Baekhyun menghela nafas.

"Apakah tanganmu sudah tidak berfungsi,kau masih muda dan sehat tapi kau malas menggerakkan badanmu. Aish jinjja.." omel Baekhyun. Meski mulutnya mengomel tapi tangannya tetap meraih sendok dan mangkuk nasi milik Chanyeol dan menyuapi suamimya. "Buka mulutmu." Titah Baekhyun dan Chanyeol segera melakukan apa yang diperintahkan istri tercintanya. Mereka menikmati,sebenarnya Chanyeol yang menikmati makan malamnya dalam diam. Chanyeol sebenarnya sedang menikmati keindahan wajah istrinya,tentu saja yang diperhatikan bukannya tidak merasa justru sekarang wajah Baekhyun mulai memerah tapi dia tetap melakukan kegiatan menyuapi suaminya.

Grep.

Baekhyun merasakan pelukan dari belakang,lengan kekar melingkar diperutnya. Dan dia merasakan terpaan nafas hangat ditengkuknya. Tentu saja Baekhyun tau itu adalah Chanyeol. Baekhyun menghentikan acara mencuci piringnya.

"Lepaskan aku,Chan..." Baekhyun menggerakkan bahunya karena Chanyeol semakin gencar mengeskplor bahunya dengan kecupan-kecupan panas. Tidsk bisa dipungkiri Baekhyun akhirnya mulai terpancing juga dengan aksi Chanyeol.

"Diamlah." Ujar Chanyeol dalam desahannya.

"Biarkan aku menyelesaikan ini dulu." Bisik Baekhyun. Tetapi tidak diindahkan oleh Chanyeol,justru sekarang tangan besarnya sudah merambat kearah dada Baekhyun.

"Yak!" Teriak Baekhyun.

"Diamlah sayang kau akan membuat Nabi bangun dengan teriakanmu." Chanyeol kembali berbisik seduktif,diakhiri dengan menjilat telinga Baekhyun dan meremas dada Baekhyun pelan.

"Akh.. Hentikan!" Baekhyun kembali memerintah,bukannya berhenti Chanyeol justru semakin gencar melakukan aksinya.

"Desahanmu membangkitkan sesuatu,yeobo." Bisik Chanyeol lagi. Kali ini bukan hanya tangan kanannya saja,tangan kirinya juga mulai bekerja. Walau Baekhyun merasa sebal dengan apa yang dilakukan suaminya tapi toh dia juga menikmatinya.

"Akhh... Yak! Sakit pabbo." Baekhyun berteriak sembari menyentak tangan Chanyeol yang berada didadanya. Baekhyun membalikkan badannya dan mendorong Chanyeol dan langsung melotot pada Chanyeol.

"Wae?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan wajah protesnya.

"Sakit!" Desis Baekhyun.

"Jinjja?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan wajah menggodanya,Chanyeol kembali mendekati Baekhyun. Menarik Baekhyun dalam pelukannya.

"Ya yak... Mau apa kau?" Tanya Baekhyun sembari menjauhkan wajahnya dari Chanyeol.

"Memakanmu." Ujar Chanyeol seduktif,dan harus Baekhyun aku,Chanyeol yang memasang wajah seduktif seperti itu. Menggoda hati nuraninya.

"Yak! Jangan sekarang Chanyeol-a.. Aku sed...mphhh..." belum sempat Baekhyun menyelesaikan kalimatnya Chanyeol sudah membungkam bibirnya. Dan langsung disusul dengan lumatan lembut tapi sarat akan nafsu. Chanyeol sedang menginginkannya.

"Hmmmpp.. Hen... tik...kan.. chan..." Baekhyun berusaha mengucapakan sesuatu diantara ciuman Chanyeol. Tapi Chanyeol tidak memberikan kesempatan untuk Baekhyun mengatakan sesuatu. Dia terus melumat ganas bibir Baekhyun.

"Akhh..." Chanyeol menggigit bibir tipis Baekhyun untuk membuka jalan masuk kedalam mulut mungil Baekhyun. Setelah mendapatkan jalannya Chanyeol langsumg saja memasukkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Baekhyun.

Sepertinya Baekhyun mulai tergoda dengan permainan Chanyeol,Baekhyun membalas cumbuan Chayeol dan tangannya bergerak meremas rambut Chanyeol. Chanyeol semakin menempelkan tubuhnya pada tubuh istrinya itu,hingga sekarang punggung Baekhyun sudah menempel sempurna di meja makan.

"Hmmm.. ahhh... Chan..." Baekhyun kembali mengeluarkan desahannya kala Chanyeol mulai menekan bagian bawah tubuhnya ke tubuhnya. Baekhyun bisa merasakan Chanyeol sudah sepenuhnya dikuasai nafsu. "Channn.. hmmm... " Baekhyun mencoba mengatakan sesuatu,tetapi Chanyeol tidak memberinya kesempatan untuk mengatakannya.

"Saranghae..." bisik Chanyeol diantara ciumannya.

"Akhhh..." desahan Baekhyun keluar untuk kesekian kalianya. Kali ini tangan besar Chanyeol sudah menyusup kedalam kemeja biru yang dipakai oleh Baekhyun. Chanyeol meremas pelas dada Baekhyun dari luar bra-nya.

"Hmmmhhh Channhh..." desahan Baekhyun semakin menjadi saat tangan Chanyeol menyentuh dadanya secara langsung tanpa membuka bra nya terlebih dahulu.

Desahan Baekhyun tentu saja membuat Chanyeol semakin gila,dengan segera Chanyeol mengangkat istrinya dan menggendongny ala bridal menuju sofa ruang TV yang terletak hanya beberapa langkah dari dapur rumahnya.

Bruk..

Chanyeol menjatuhkan Baekhyun disofa dan segera menindih istri cantiknya tersebut.

"Chan,aku... akhhh..." ucapan Baekhyun terhenti karena Chanyeol menggigit lehernya,dan bisa dipastikan tercipta tanda merah keunguan disana. Akhirnya Baekhyunpun pasrah dengan menjambak rambut Chanyeol untuk menyalurkan kenikmatan yang diciptakan Chanyeol dilehernya.

"Akhhhh... Chan.. Please..."

"Desahkan namaku sayang." Bisik Chanyeol saat ciumannya turun kearah dada Baekhyun,setelah sebelumnya membuka kancing kemeja yang dipakai istrinya. Chanyeol membuka bra Baekhyun dan terpampanglah dada sintal istrinya yang sekarang terlihat mengembang karena menyusui.

"Dadamu adalah dada terindah yang pernah aku lihat,sayang."

"YAK!" teriak Baekhyun saat mendengar kalimat yang baru saja keluar dari mulut suaminya. "Dada siapa saja yang sudah kau lihat,ha?" Lanjut Baekhyun dengan mata melotot.

Chanyeol terkekeh diatas dada Baekhyun. "Hanya dadamu yang aku lihat secara nyata."

"Ahh..."

Setelah mengucapkan kalimatnya Chanyeol langsung memasukkan puting payudara Baekhyun kedalam mulutnya sehingga membuat Baekhyun kembali mendesah. Lidah panas Chanyeol mempermainkan dadanya,menjilat,mengulum dan menggigit kecil. Sejak Baekhyun melahirkan Chanyeol tidak pernah menghisap dada istrinya itu karena ASI akan keluar dan menurut Chanyeol rasanya tidak enak. Sembari mengerjai dada Baekhyun tangan Chanyeol yang lain bergerak menyusuri paha Baekhyun,merambat memasuki rok hitam yang dipakai istrinya tersebut menuju pusat tubuh istrinya,tapi...

"Baek..." bisik Chanyeol menatap mata Baekhyun memohon penjelasan dan seolah berharap apa yang dirasakannya tidak benar.

"Wae?" Jawab Baekhyun santai.

"Ke... kenapa?"

"Kau tau sekarang!" Sewot Baekhyun, "Aku ingin mengatakannya sejak tadi Park Chanyeol tapi kau tidak mengindahkanku. Sekarang kau tanggung sendiri akibatnya." Lanjut Baekhyun,sambil berusaha duduk dari bawah Chanyeol dan membenarkan bajunya yang tadi sempat dibuka oleh Chanyoel.

Sementara Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan pandangan kosong tidak percaya,kecewa,dan sebal menjadi satu. Chanyeol mengamati Baekhyun yang berusaha membenarkan bra dan kemejanya yang sempat dibuka oleh Chanyeol tadi.

"Baek,kumohon jangan menggodaku." Bisik Chanyeol dengan suaa tersiksa.

"Menggoda? Aku sedang tidak menggoda." Ujar Baekhyun santai, 'Rasakan kau Park Chanyeol.' Lanjut Baekhyun dalam hati. Tentu saja Chanyeol akan langsung berfikir Baekhyun menggodanya,bagaimana tidak sebelum memasukkan dadanya kedalam bra. Baekhyun mengelap dadanya dengan gerakan erotis dengan menggunakan tisu.

"Kumohon Baek." Chanyeol kembali bersuara. "Jangan melakukannya,berhenti mengelap dadamu seperti itu. Kumohon!"

"Waeyo?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan nada polos yang sengaja dia buat untuk menggoda suaminya. "Aku harus mengelapnya,kalau tidak akan merembes kemana-mana. Salahkan tanganmu yang nakal itu." Lanjut Baekhyun yang sekarang sudah memasukkan dadanya ketempatnya berada,Baekhyun tersenyum kearah Chanyeol.

Wajah Chanyeol sudah memerah,kalau beberapa saat yang lalu wajahnya memerah karena nafsu,sekarang memerah karena menahan nafsu dan kecewa.

Srek.

Baekhyun berdiri dari sofa,hendak berjalan kedalam kamar untuk melihat Nabi. "Ah! Yeobo." Ujar Baekhyun manja dan menjatuhkan tubuhnya dipangkuan Chanyeol,mengalungkan tangannya dileher Chanyeol. "Nanti dilain waktu,jangan menyerangku tiba-tiba kalau kau tidak ingin adik kecil ini kecewa seperti ini." Lanjut Baekhyun sembari menekan bokongnya kearah sesuatu yang berada diselangka Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tidak bisa mengeluarkan suaranya karena apa yang dilakukan istrinya,dia hanya bisa menahan nafasnya. Chanyeol hanya menatap istrinya nanar.

"Mianhae yeobo. Chu~" ujar Baekhyun dengan nada bangga karena merasa bisa mengerjai suaminya itu. Baekhyun beranjak dari pangkuan Chanyeol sambil terkikik.

Sementara Chanyeol,setelah mendapat kecupan singkat dari istrinya nafasnya memburu karena menahan kesal.

"ARGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH"

"HUWEEEEEE...

"YAKK! PARK CHANYEOL"

Tiga suara keluar secara berurutan.

.

Pagi ini tidak seperi biasanya,Chanyeol lebih banyak diam. Baekhyun seperti bisa merasakan aura gelap menyelimutinya seseorang yang tengah duduk disampingnya. Hari ini adalah hari minggu dimana Chanyeol libur dan mereka sedang melewatkan pagi yang cerah diruang TV.

"Ppa... ppa..." Nabi memanggil Chanyeol dari pangkuan Baekhyun dengan tangan mungilnya berusaha menggapai kearah appanya.

Chanyeol menatap Nabi dengan tatapan tak bersemangan yang langsung menghentikan tawa bayi 9 bulan tersebut. Dan Nabi langsung membenamkan wajahnya kedada ibunya karena merasa takut.

"Yak! Kau menakutinya dengan ekspresimu itu yeobo." Baekhyun mengingatkan Chanyeol. Chanyeol berganti menatap Baekhyun.

"Kau pikir karena siapa aku seperti ini?"

Baekhyun bisa merasakan bulu kuduknya meremang dengan tatapan Chanyeol sekarang. "Mi.. Mianhae.. Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu." Lanjut Baekhyun yang nyalinya mulai menciut.

"Hahh... Haishhhh" Chanyeol menjambak rambutnya sendiri dan mengasak rambutnya hingga rambutnya tak berbentuk.

"Hiks..."

"Hentikan! Kau membuat Nabi takut,sayang." Bujuk Baekhyun agar Chanyeol menghentikan aksinya. Nabi memang mulai mencebikka bibirnya merasa takut. "Sayang,jangan menangis ne."

Baekhyun mulai mengeluarkan dadanya dan mengarahkan ke mulut mungil Nabi yang sebentar lagi akan menangis. Nabi mulai melakukan kegiatan makannya dan melupakan wajah appanya yang membuatnya takut.

"Hahh!" Chanyeol kembali mengeluarkan desahannya.

"W...waeyo?" Tanya Baekhyun kikuk.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan sebalnya,tapi segera berganti dengan tatapan lembut. Chanyeol menggeser duduknya hingga sekarang sudah menempel pada tubuh samping Baekhyun. Chanyeol menempelkan keningnya pada kening Baekhyun.

"Maafkan aku sayang." Ujar Chanyeol lirih. "Maaf karena sudah menyerangmu tanpa mempedulikan keadaanmu terlebih dahulu." Lanjutnya.

Baekhyun terdiam,Chanyeol memang seperti ini. Mau mengakui kesalahannya dan inilah yang sejauh ini membuat hubungan mereka tetap harmonis.

"Aku... Aku juga minta maaf,karena.. karena sudah menggodamu." Ujar Baekhyun.

"Hahhh.." Chanyeol kembali menghela nafasnya. "Kau tau,rasanya menyakitkan." Gumam Chanyeol sambil menjauhkan kepalanya dari Baekhyun dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada Nabi yang tengah menatap apa yang dilakukan oleh kedua orangtuanya dan tetap pada kegiatan menyusunya.

"Maafkan appa sayang karena sudah menakutimu." Ujar Chanyeol dan mencium kening Nabi. Nabi mengerjapkan matanya lucu,Baekhyun tersenyum. "Kau mau memaafkan appakan sayang? Kau mau bermain lagi dengan appa kan? Nabiya?" Chanyeol merayu putri kecilnya.

"Tentu saja appa,Nabi mau bermain dengan appa lagi " Baekhyun menjawab dengan menirukan suara anak kecil.

Chanyeol tersenyum,meraih tangan mungil Nabi dan menciuminya. "Kau memang yang terbaik sayang. Appa mencintaimu."

"Jadi kau sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi?" Baekhyun bertanya pura-pura sewot dengan mempoutkan bibir sexynya.

"Kuperingatkan sayang,jangan mempoutkan bibirmu seperti itu kalau tidak ingin kumakan bibirmu dihadapan anakmu."

"Silahkan saja,appa."

Chanyeol mendekatkan bibirnya kearah bibir Baekhyun,semakin lama semakin dekat hingga kurang beberapa senti lagi bibir mereka akan bertemu.

"Ppa... Pppaaaa ... Kyaaaa..." jeritan Nabi membuat kedua orangtuanya menghentikan apa yang akan mereka lakukan dan menatap Nabi yang sedang menatapnya.

"Ppa... Mammm...mammm.. ttaa... mmmaaa..." Nabi mengucapkan bahasa bayi yang tidak dimengerti oleh Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menatap Nabi, "Anak appa sudah kenyang? Sudah tidak ingin menyusu lagi?"

Buk..

"Awww..."

" Sudah kubilang jangan berbicara yang aneh-aneh didepan anakmu."

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan tampang tersiksa. "Aku hanya bercanda,yeobo. Nabiya,kalau kau sudah dewasa dan menikah nanti jadilah yeoja lembut jangan seperti eommamu,senang sekali menyiksa appa." Adu Chanyeol.

"Yak! Sudah kubilang jangan mendoktrin anakmu seperti itu." sungut Baekhyun.

Puk.

"Ya.. kenapa kau memukul eomma,ha?" Protes Baekhyun saat tangan kecil Nabi memukul dadanya karena melototi appanya mungkin.

"Ppa.. maa.. atatata..." Nabi mempoutkan bibir mungilnya.

Baekhyun semakin melotot dan Chanyeol tertawa terbahak-bahak karena putri kecilnya lebih memihak pada dirinya daripada sang istri.

"Hentikan tawamu Park Chanyeol."

"Hahahahah..."

"Yak!" Teriak Baekhyun, "Nabiya kenapa kau lebih memihak appamu ha?" Tanya Baekhyun pada Nabi.

"Ppa...paa..." celoteh Nabi sambil menjulurkan tangannya pada Chanyeol.

"Kau memang anak appa cantik. Kekekeke" ujar Chanyeol saat Nabi sudah dipangkuannya. Dan Baekhyun memcemberutkan bibirnya,merasa cemburu pada suaminya karena anaknya lebih memilih suaminya daripada dirinya.

.

Seminggu sudah dilewati,akhirnya kini bertemu minggu lagi. Pagi ini senyum cerah terpasang diwajah Chanyeol semenjak bangun tidur dan semakin cerah setelah keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Selamat pagi,yeobo." Sapa Chanyeol saat melihat Baekhyun sedang menata makanan dimeja makan.

Baekhyun menatap suaminya dengan pandangan aneh, "Did something happened today?" Tanya Baekhyun.

Chanyeol justru semakin melebarkan seringaiannya. "Nothing. But, you look so shine today,babe."

Blush...

Baekhyun merasakan wajahnya memanas karena sepenggal kalimat yang terlontar dari bibir Chanyeol. Baekhyun menundukkan wajahnya,"Ekhemm... Ini masih pagi,Chan." Ujaar Baekhyun dengan nada kikuknya.

Chanyeol semakin menyeringai melihat rona merah muncul di pipi putih istrinya. "Sudah berakhirkan?" tanyanya dengan alis yang dinaik-turunkan. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan bingung. "Siklus bulananmu?" lanjut Chanyeol dan membuat mata Baekhyun melotot seketika.

"Haha.. Aku benar? Its over?"

"Ya… Ya… Mau apa kau,ha?" pekik baekhyun saat tau-tau Chanyeol sudah ada didepannya dan berada begitu dekat dengannya.

Chanyeol menyeringai lagi,kemudian menghimpit tubuh Baekhyun dengan tubuhnya sehingga tidak ada jarak diantara mereka berdua. Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Baekhyun, "Aku menginginkanmu." Bisik Chanyeol seduktif.

Baekhyun bisa mersakan sesuatu sudah mengeras disana, "Ya… Lepaskan. A…a.. aku harus menyiapkan sarapan untukmu dan juga Nabi. Me… Menyingkirkah!" perintah Baekhyun dengan nada kikuknya.

Chanyeol langsung menampakan wajah suramnya. "HAAAHHHHH…." Chanyeol menghela nafasnya kasar diiringi dengan menjambak rambutnya sendiri. "Kau tau aku tersiksa,selama seminggu kalau kau ingin tau,aku tidak puas hanya dengan bermain solo,aku iri dengan Jongin yang selalu menceritakan malam pertamanya selama jam istirahat ,aku rindu pelukan istriku, aku rindu bercinta dengan istriku,aku RINDU. Hosh..hoshh…" Chanyeol mengoceh panjang.

Tik

Tik

Tik

Baekhyun hanya bisa menatap suaminya itu dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Sedetik kemudian Baekhyun mulai merasa bersalah pada Chanyeol. Karena siklus bulananya hasrat Chanyeol tidak terpenuhi.

"Sudahlah!" ujar Chanyeol lalu pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun dengan wajah frustasi yang sangat ketara.

Melihat suaminya seperti itu membuat Baekhyun merasa bersalah,tapi mau bagaimana lagi ini masih pagi. Sebenarnya kalau Baekhyun boleh jujur dia juga sangat merindukan belaian Chanyeol dan tubuh Chanyeol yang berada diatasnya. Baekhyun menatap punggung suaminya yang menghilang dibalik pintu kamar.

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya, "Hah… dasar mesum. Tapi aku sangat mencintaimu. Dan….. Tunggulah hingga malam pabbo." Bisik Baekhyun kemudian melanjutkan acara memasak sarapan pagi untuk keluarga kecilnya

.

Siang ini seperti biasa keluarga kecil Park sedang bersantai diruang TV. Terlihat Chanyeol sedang duduk dilantai berkarper tebal dengan Nabi di pangkuannya yang sedang menggigiti mainan karet karena giginya sedang tubuh jadi Nabi akan menggigiti apapun yang ada ditangannya.

"Kenapa kau senang sekali menggigit Sesuatu sekarang? Yeobo, kenapa Nabi seperti ini?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Oh.. Nabi sedang tumbuh gigi,dan gusinya akan terasa gatal makanya dia menggigit apapun untuk menyalurkan rasa gatalnya." Jawab Baekhyun tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya dari layar TV yang tengah menayangkan sebuah drama *anggap saja seperti itu.

"Ahhh…." Chanyeol mengerti. "Coba buka mulutmu sayang. Appa ingin melihat sudah tumbuh berapa gigimu. Say AAAAAAA…." Ujar Chanyeol membujuk Nabi dan mengambil mainan karet yang sedang digigitnya. Dan membuat Nabi mencebik. "Ya.. Ya… Kenapa kau akan menangi…."

"HUWEEEEEE…." Akhirnya Nabi mennagis karena sebal keasyikannya diganggu pleh ayahnya.

"Ya.. Kenapa kau membuatnya menangis? Aishh…" dumel Baekhyun sambil mengambil Nabi dari ayahnya. "Tenanglah sayang… Eomma disini. Kau diganggu oleh appamu yang pabbo itukah?"

"Ya… Kau mau menjadi istri durhaka dengan mengatakan itu pada anakku,ha?" protes Chanyeol.

"Diamlah akhhh…" pekik Baekhyun saat Nabi menggigit dadanya,padahal baru saja Nabi melahap putting susunya tapi bayi cantik itu sudah menggigit.

"Wae yeobo? Gwencana?" tanya Chanyeol kawatir pasalnya Baekhyun kentara sekali terlihat sangat kesakitan.

"Nah..bi… Menggigit." Desis Baekhyun sambil menahan rasa sakit.

Chanyeol memang melihat Nabi sekarang sedang merapatkan bibirnya dengan mata melotot menatap ibunya. Dan Chanyeol menyadari cara melotot Nabi adalah ala Baekhyun saat sedang melotot. Chanyeol melihat kearah istrinya lagi dan menatap mata istrinya yang mulai berair.

"Nabiya…" panggil Chanyeol. Dan merasa namanya dipanggil Nabi menoleh mengalihkan tatapannya pada sumber suaranya yang memanggilnya. "Jangan menggigit eomma ne? Lihatlah eomma kesakitan." Bujuk Chanyeol dengan menepuk paha gempil Nabi.

"Hahhh… auhh.." desah baekhyun saat Nabi melepas gigitannya dan kemudian menghisap ASInya.

"Wae?"

"Sedikit ngilu,Chan." Terang Baekhyun. "Gommawo baby. Kau tidak membuat puting eomma putus." Lanjut Baekhyun saat mengecup kening Nabi. Chanyeol yang memperhatikan interaksi ibu dan anak itu tersenyum. Dia berfikir menjadi sosok ibu dan istri adalah hal yang berat.

.

Setelah Nabi tertidur dan Baekhyun menidurkan Nabi di box bayinya. Baekhyun kembali menghampiri Chanyeol yang tetap berada diruang keluarga. Disana Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol beranjak menuju kulkas dan minum langsung dari botol air mineral yang ada didalam kulkas.

DEG

Blushh..

Baekhyun merasa wajahnya memerah saat melihat Chanyeol melakukan itu. Yang ada dipikiran Baekhyun adalah suaminya itu terlihat…sexy.

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya,berusaha menampik pikiran seperti itu. Baekhyun menangkup kedua tangannya dipipi. 'apa yang kau pikirkan Byun Baekhyun? Kau tertular penyakit mesum suamimu sendiri. OH NO!'

Tapi…. Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya. Dan tiba-tiba..

GREP

"Eh.. Ah.. Baek." Chanyeol terkaget karena tiba-tiba Baekhyun memelukknya dari belakang.

"Diamlah." Bisik Baekhyun dipunggung Chanyeol. Chanyeol terdiam dan membiarkan istrinya memeluknya seperti itu. Sementara Baekhyun berusaha mencari kenyamanan dipunggung kekar sang suami.

"Wae?" Chanyeol bertanya,meletakkan tangannya diatas tangan Baekhyun yang melingkar diperutnya.

"anihhh.." jawab Baekhyun. "Aku… merindukanmu." Lanjut Baekhyun dan membuat mata Chanyeol melotot atas apa yang dilakukan tangan lentik istrinya sembari mengucap rindu.

"Auhhh… Baek.." desah Chanyeol detik berikutnya karena tangan mungil Baekhyun meremas sesuatu yang berada dibawah perutnya. "Ahhh…." Desah Chanyeol lagi.

"Apahhh… yang terja… AKHHH…" Chanyeol menjerit merasakan nikmat saat tangan Baekhyun semakin agresif menyusup kedalam celana pendek yang dia gunakan.

"Diamlah sayang, nikmati apa yang aku lakukan padamu." Bisik Baekhyun seduktif. Sebenarnya Chanyeol sedikit terkejut atas keagresifan istrinya yang tiba-tiba tersebut. Tapi ini jarang terjadi atau mungkin selama mereka menikah dan masih pacaran baru terjadi beberapa kali.

"Auchhh… Baekk… Akkk…"

Bret..

Brukk…

"Auwwww…"

Dengan segera Chanyeol membalik badannya dan langsung menerjang istrinya dan langsung merebahkan Baekhyun dilantai dapur,dan tentu saja langsung menindih Baekhyun. Sepertinya menyadari lampu hijau yang dibuat istrinya Chanyeol langsung bertidak.

"Ahhh…" sekarang giliran suara Baekhyun yang terdengar memenuhi dapur mungil rumah keluarga kecil Park tersebut. Chanyeol langsung meraup bibir istrinya dengan ganas. Baekhyun mulai menjambak rambut Chanyeol.

"Akhhh… Chan…. Hmmpppttt.."

"Dengarkan aku." Chanyeol menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak dan menatap mata Baekhyun. "Aku sudah tidak bisa menahannya lagi, jadi aku akan bermain cepat sekarang. Mengertilah." Terang Chanyeol. Belum semapat Baekhyun menjawab,Chanyeol sudah kembali meraup bibir tipisnya.

"Akkhhh… Dobiiiiihhhhhhh…" Baekhyun mengerang keras,saat Chanyeol membuka paksa t-shirt yang di pakainya beserta branya langsung,dan Baekhyun tentu saja sekarang half naked. "Hmmmhh… ahh…" Baekhyun kembali mendesah karena Chanyeol langsung melahap nipplenya dan memainkan dengan lidahnya. "Ahhh… Moreehhh…" desah Baekhyun sembali kembali menjambak kembali rambut Chanyeol.

Chanyeol semakin dibuat menggila dengan desahan Baekhyun, maka tanpa ada jeda Chanyeol langsung melepas celana kain pendek milik Baekhyun beserta underwearnya dalam sekali sentak. Chanyeol langsung menekuk kedua kaki Baekhyun. Dan mengarahkan kepalanya disana. Menuju suatu benda milik Baekhyun yang akan memberikannya kenikmatan duniawi.

"Akhhh… chann..nghhh…" Baekhyun kembali mendesah saat Chanyeol memainkan lidahnya di kewanitaannya. "Akhhhh… nghhh… akkkuhhhh…." Baekhyun menjambak rambut Chanyeol saat dia merasa sudah dekat dengan kenikmatannya. Menyadari hal itu Chanyeol semakin gencar memainkan lidahnya dan tangannya terulur kearah dada baekhyun yang sedari tadi menganggur.

"AKHHHHH… hahh… hahhh…" akhirnya Baekhyun melenguh mendapatkan kenikmatannya. Nafasnya sudah terengah-engah,Chanyeol selalu bisa membuatnya seperti itu.

Chanyeol menegakkan tubuhnya dan menempatkan tubuhnya diantara kedua kaki Baekhyun. Kini matanya menatap mata sipit sang istri yang sudah terlihat sayu. "Kau siap?" tanyanya dengan suara berat karena menahan hasratnya.

"Hmm…" Baekhyun hanya bergumam dan mengangguk. Mendapat ijin dari istrinya Chanyeol langsung menegakkan badannya melebarkan kaki istrinya dan dapat dia lihat vagina istrinya yang memerah sudah siap karena terlihat basah.

"Ahh.. Chan,jangan kau tatap seperti itu. Aku malu." Ujar baekhyun berupa bisikan.

Chanyeol tersenyum, "kau sangat indah sayang." Jawab Chanyeol.

"Lakukan sekarang sebelum Nabi bangun."

"Rupanya kau sudah sabar sekali sayang."

"Cepat… ohhhh.." desisan Baekhyun diakhiri dengan desahannya,karena Chanyeol memasukkan juniornya secara tiba-tiba.

"auhhh.. kauhh masihh sempitt.. ahh." Chanyeol berujar sembari memaju mundurkan juniornya yang sudah bersarang di sarang hangatnya.

"Nghhh….. Punyamu sahh..jahhh yang… akhhhh… besar…"

"Ahkkk.. tapihh kau menyukainyahhh… shittt… is soooohhh…" chanyeol semakin mengerang dan gerakan tubuhnya semakin membrutal.

"Akkk…. Therehhh… there. Channnhhh…" erang Baekhyun sepertinya Chanyeol berhasil menyodok sweet spot milik baekhyun.

"Sureehhh… as your wise,babyhhh.." ujar Chanyeol dan sekarang semakin memperdalam dan mempercepat sodokannya.

"Akkkhhh… akuhhh… hampirrr…

"Bersamahhh…" Chanyeol semakin mempercepat lagi gerakan pinggulnya dan Baekhyun mencengkeram lengan Chanyeol dengan kuat.

"Chaannnn…"

"AKKKHHHHHH….."

"HUWEEEEEEEEEEE."

Teriakan mencapai kepuasan yang baekhyun dan Chanyeol keluarkan hanya selisih beberapa detik dari suara tangis yang memekakan telinga.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang masih saling tindih dan mengatur nafas masing-masing didepan kulkas saling bertatap.

"menyingkirlahh… Anakmu membutuhkanku,Chan." Ujar Baekhyun,meski tenaganya sudah terkuras habis akibat kegiatannya sebagai seorang ibu dia harus ada untuk buah hatinya setiap saat.

Sret.

Chanyeol menahan tangan Baekhyun, bangkit berdiri, mengenakan celananya asal. Kemudian menggendong Baekhyun ala bridal dan membawanya kesofa depan TV,menurunkan Baekhyun disana dengan lembut. Baekhyun hanya menatap dalam diam apa yang dilakukan suaminya. Chanyeol kembali berjalan kearah ruang cuci yang berada di samping dapurnya dan mengambil sesuatu ditangannya.

"Pakailah itu untuk sementara,yeobo." Ujar Chanyeol sambil menyerah sebuah terusan tanpa lengan berwarna biru milik Baekhyun. "Aku akan membawa Nabi kemari." Lanjut Chanyeol yang setelahnya pria tinggi itu sudah berjalan kearah kamar sumber suara tangis Nabi berasal.

Baekhyun segera memakai dasternya,harus dia akui tubuhnya lelah. Dan Chanyeol tetaplah Chanyeol akan selalu berbuat sesuatu yang baik dan meringankannya saat usai bercinta.

"Hiks… Huwee..mmamm…mammm.."

Chanyeol muncul dengan Nabi digendongannya tengah memberontak meminta Baekhyun,untuk itu Chanyeol segera membawa Nabi kehadapan sang istri.

"Sepertinya terkaget karena teriakan kita yeobo." Ujar Chanyeol,menyerahkan Nabi pada Baekhyun.

"tentu saja. Kau mencari eomma, sayang?" tanya Baekhyun sembari memposisikan Nabi di depan dadanya.

Chanyeol memperhatikan istrinya yang tengah mulai menyusui anaknya lagi, "Wae?" tanya Chanyeol saat melihat baekhyun sedikit meringis.

"Sepertinya nippleku sedikit terluka." Jawab Baekhyun. "Kau dan anakku sama saja,membuat dadaku sakit.. AKHHH… kenapa kau menggigit,ha?" omelan Baekhyun diakhiri denga jeritan kesakitan karena Nabi kembali menggigit.

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar dan mendudukkan dirinya disamping Baekhyun, lalu berujar "Sepertinya dia tidak terima disalahkan arena membuatmu sakit. Dan tentu saja dia juga tidak mau kau menyalahkanku karena itu."

"Yak!" Baekhyun melotot,dan kembali meringis.

"Hahahahah…" Chanyeol tertawa puas dan Baekhyun mendelik. "kau tau,meski sudah melahirkan Nabi,tapi kau tetap sempi….Akkkk.. Appo…"

"Rasakan!" sewot Baekhyun setelah mendaratkan cubitan diperut Chanyeol.

"Gomawo…" ujar Chanyeol beberapa saat berikutnya. "Atas segala sesuatu yang kau berikan padaku. Dan mau mengurusku dan juga melahirkan anakku." Lanjut Chanyeol, sekarang mereka saling bertatapan. "Saranghae ~"

Wajah Baekhyun terlihat memerah, "Na… Nado saranghae." Bisik baekhyun. Chanyeol meletakkan tangannya didagu baekhyun dan mengangkat wajah istrinya yang merunduk,kemudian saling mendekatkan wajah mereka.

CHU ~

"AWWWW…. Appo…"

Baekhyun kembali memekik kesakitan karena nabi menggigitnya lagi dan menghentikan ciuman orangtuanya.

"Sepertinya kau merasa cemburu karena appa mencium eommamu." Gemas Chanyeol.

"Sepertinya begitu." Baekhyun menimpali. Sedangkan Nabi hanya mengerjapkan matanya polos.

.

.

**END**

**Review dan Hargai Author yang telah capek-capek membuat cerita ini (:**

**Annyeong~**


End file.
